Love's Letters
by Chocolate coated Blue
Summary: Twitch Twitch - Gaara. : Gaara’s happy, and it shows…
1. Chapter 1

**Twitch Twith**

**Gaara**

**By Chocolate coated Blue**

**AN**_: You know that tick, twitch of the eye that anime characters get when they are pissed off or annoyed? Well it begins . . . _

_This is by no means the first of the series, nor the inspiration. Yet I find myself writing this one first. Hmm…_

**Disclaimer: **_I may have an over reactive imagination, but even it doesn't stretch that far._

**Summary:**_ Gaara's happy, and it shows…_

Temari and Kankuro were worried.

Gaara had been caught humming this afternoon. Last week had been scary enough with the smiles and far away looks, but Gaara had _never _progressed this far before. Temari had been for once, speechless when she had come across the Kazekage humming as he finished his paperwork.

Yes Temari and Kankuro were _very_ worried.

* * *

Gaara was annoyed.

Both his brother and his sister had taken to avoiding him this past week or so. As well as the rest of the village. Even his own personal ANBU seemed eager to clear the room when he arrived. It hadn't been this bad since he let Shukaku out to play all those years ago in Konaha. He would have known if Shukaku had managed to pass his walls, after all one didn't become an accomplished jinjuuriki without knowing how to protect one's self from the monster within. He _would_ have known, demonic chakra was hard to miss, wasn't it? Gaara sighed. At least he had the latest letter waiting for him in his quarters.

* * *

As Gaara decided for once that he was going home early; the ANBU of Suna gathered with the two Sand siblings at headquarters to discuss the growing problem that was their Kazekage. Lately their esteemed leader had taken upon himself to show leniency and even kindness to shinobi rather than the blank emotionless mask they were usually graced with. By no means was this inexplicable change undesirable, it was just. . . worrying as to what had caused this drastic shift in personality to arise.

It wasn't until 3 bottles of vodka, 10 bottles of wine, 6 cases of beer and a variety of other alcoholic beverages had been demolished that one brave and foolish ANBU gathered the courage to suggest:

"Do ya th'nk he's in Love?"

Total chaos descended the heavily packed room. Girls jealously regarded others and several fist fights had begun, the elite of Suna seemed to forget that they were all professionally trained assassins in the face of their Kazekages removal from the fishing pool. More than one young woman could be heard denying the accusations from their boyfriends, friends and brothers.

Into this mess Temari stumbled to Kankuro's side and slurred:

"Ya woulda tought dat he'da ad the guts ta tell ush if he were dating som'one. He n'ver even talk 'bout som'one special."

The surrounding ANBU quietened as they began to process that maybe their Kazekage was still available. Kankuro, equally drunk, if not more so, slurred into the rapidly spreading silence:

"Yeah, l'st time 'e was dis 'appy was when 'e was 'bout to let Shu-ka-. . . Shu-ka-ku out to snack on Nar'to"

Immediately it was if the death of the loveable blonde shinobi had be announced (for in recent years the number one surprising ninja of Konoha had become excedingly well liked with-in the ninja ranks of Suna). The silence that had descended was so stifling that even the previously oblivious Kankuro became aware. Slowly the previously intoxicated ANBU began to show why they were considered elite as they quickly shook of the effects of the alcohol they had consumed.

"You don't actually think that he had anything to do with…"

The ANBU slowly trailed of as he gained the attention of the whole room.

"Do with _what_?" asked the now irate Temari, she had been pleasantly intoxicated until her fool of a brother had opened his big mouth.

"Well the _murders"_ the man replied as he tried to think of away of dodging the blast of wind that would be soon flying his way. At the inquisical looks he got from the rest of his comrades he continued: "You know the one's by Blue Moon Hot Springs?" Again at the looks of confusion he was receiving he continued "The massacres that have no clear cause of death, no suspect, no _identity_ because all their bodies were dried out husks?"

A fearful humming buzz seemed to overtake the room; no one actually spoke but the tension was almost palpable. Everyone seemed to be avoiding the siblings eyes. Slowly the newest recruit spoke, breaking the evergrowing mummering rumble:

"You mean like a _sandstorm_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Twitch Twith**

**Gaara**

**By Chocolate coated Blue**

**AN**_: You know that tick, twitch of the eye that anime characters get when they are pissed off or annoyed? Well it continues. . . _

_Thank you for all the reviews! They made my day, even if my first one was from night flame miko *glares*. Seriously though read her story _An Idle Mind is the Devil's Playground _(Harry Potter) it is the __**best**__ (if I do say so myself) and hilariously funny. . . _

_Thanks to her and erindolphin91 (she bugged me until I wrote the first chapter and now she's bugging me again *sigh*) _

_But anyway on with the story! (Sorry it took me so long, school got in the way)_

**Disclaimer: **_Yes I own Naruto, and Sasuke has come back to Konoha, married Naruto and had lots of chibi Kyuubi-Sharingan-using babies. Sheesh some people have over reactive imaginations . . ._

**Summary:**_ Gaara's happy, and it shows…_

_"You mean like a _sandstorm_?"_

It had got progressively worse, Gaara reflected.

Now not only was everybody avoiding him; but, if by chance, they did run across him they would flinch if he even so much as glanced at them. It was extremely frustrating when he was trying to issue missions or negotiating the new trade treaty with fire country. He'd thought they'd all gotten over the 'demon in my body' business years ago, but apparently someone had decided to cause a relapse. Nobody would meet his eye anymore and even Temari had stopped scolding him. Truthfully it had only been then that he had realised how bad the situation had gotten. It hadn't been that he hadn't noticed it was just that he'd been . . . preoccupied lately. Gaara had thought that some child had wandered of into the sands and died in the desert, it had happened before with similar reactions in the villagers but then that didn't really explain the fully trained ninja cowering from his presence.

If they didn't stop acting weird soon, he just might have to kill someone.

* * *

The ANBU were no longer scared or happy about this change in their Kazekage.

They were terrified.

Even the genin knew something was different about Gaara and had taken to following the older ninja's tactics of avoidance. Gaara seemed to alternate between freakishly happy and seriously pissed in minutes, let alone the weeks he spent in those moods. When he was smiling and humming the whole of ANBU became addicted to caffeine while they worried about where and when the next message of death would come from.

Once it took a whole month before the murder of Iwa's missing nin Kanjin reached them, and by that time the elite had been dropping like flies from sleep deprivation. The medic nin hardly knew what to make of this new disease that only effected the ANBU, and was cured by the Kazekage's next rage. They had hardly even admitted to themselves that Gaara's smile set them on edge more that the tell tale twitch in his non existent eyebrows that signalled when he was angry.

* * *

Gaara's temper had finally snapped.

If anyone wanted to talk to him, they could bloody well find him themselves. He was sick and tired of chasing down his own ninja just to issue orders. _Let them see how it's like to be avoided_, he thought peevishly, as he locked himself in his office.

His sand emptied from his gourd, filing in the gaps of the windows, and shifting to the block the door, cocooning him from the outside world. Sighing Gaara cast a slight genjutsu, subtlety shifting people's attention so that their eyes would pass over his door and concealing him from any prying eyes. _Not that there would be, they'd probably have a festival at his disappearance 'the fated jinjuurichi of the Sand finally disappeared into the desert, may he rest there forever'. _Gaara snorted and forced his mind from such dismal thoughts. _H__e really needed to tackle that growing stack of paperwork anyway._

* * *

Temari was frantic, they'd searched everywhere for her brother. Even when he had his homicidal psychotic tendencies he'd never gone and disappeared before. Stupid ANBU and their stupid theories, really _what_ were they thinking. Gaara couldn't be the killer, any more than she could have been. The places were just too far away.

_But t__hen why couldn't she stop thinking about it?_

A little voice niggled at her brain. She shoved that part of her away, she didn't have the strength right now to deal with voices which told her that she had been wrong to put her trust in Gaara and that he would never give up the taste of blood.

Blood Sand the villagers called it, but then what did they know?

Shit, she didn't have time for this. The Waterfall delegation was due any day now, he was the damn Kazekage, he couldn't just up and disappear; he bloody well ran the whole village for fuck's sake. Dammit, just where was he?

Where was her little brother?

* * *

The ANBU were petrified, just who would their leader murder now.

Before as long as they could claim that it couldn't have possibly be their Kazekage as he hadn't left the office all morning and yes there was always an ANBU guarding him (they'd learned from their mistakes thank you very much).

He'd never gone and vanished before, they'd always felt that as long as they'd had plausible deniability the deaths hadn't _really_ concerned them. What were a few missing nin and enemy ninja to the ANBU of the Village Hidden in the Sand? It hadn't been their mission to find the murderer.

But now, that stupid idiot had gone and _lost_ their Kazekage, never mind that he was the most powerful man in the village. Well he wasn't going to be working anytime soon, let alone walking.

Just where had Gaara gone?

* * *

"Temari-san?"

"Yes Katsuma-san?" Temari stood up from her crouch "I'm a little busy finding that irresponsible little brother of mine if you hadn't noticed." Turning she glared at the startled jounin

"Kankuro-san's at the tower…"

"I know that, now what did you want?" She began brushing off her hands against her pants; it looked like she wouldn't be able to continue searching till she'd dealt with whatever seemed to be bothering the man.

"Well it's just that Kankuro-san sent me to tell you that the party from Konaha has arrived."

"What! They aren't due till Gaara's birthday" Temari exclaimed, then muttered "That _idiot _blonde is going to pay for this, I don't _know_ what Gaara sees in him really" Turning Temari spoke in a normal voice;

"Well? Lead the way Katsuma-san"

They jumped to the roofs and ran, quickly making progress towards the Kazekage's office, Katsuma peeled off as they neared the building, instead heading towards the now nearly-empty ANBU station to pass on the message. It wouldn't do for the future Hokage and Temari-sama's boyfriend to be unprotected.

Temari continued running all the way until she was just outside the hallway to their to catch her breath she heard her brother's voice quizzically asking

"Why are you here so early, we weren't expecting you for another couple of days at least?"

"Oh we didn't either, needed to finish that last mission for the Hokage before coming here" Kakashi's tone was infuriatingly cheerful.

Sakura's voice cut across "There was a murder not to far from here"

"Yeah, they was all dried up, Akamaru couldn't smell any blood on them at all." Kiba's voice sounded exasperated, Temari dimly noted. She hadn't really though that her brother could be the killer but he was _missing_.

Gaara was missing and more people were dead. Temari slowly slid down the wall.

No it couldn't be true could it?

* * *

_Now you see that little button at the bottom? Good. Press it. It'll give you flapjacks *puppy dog eyes* really, please *blink blink* :)_

* * *

_edited 17/05/2010_


	3. Chapter 3

**Twitch Twitch**

**Gaara**

**By Chocolate coated Blue**

**AN**_: You know that tick, twitch of the eye that anime characters get when they are pissed off or annoyed? So what is really going on to make Gaara twitch?_

_This chapter is dedicated to erindolphin91, as she needed something to look forward to with the grades coming out and reports. So cheer up, here is the next chapter as promised!_

**Disclaimer: **_hmmm… do I owe Naruto? Hmmm, nope no legal documents there, it must be the property of …_

**Summary:**_ Gaara's happy, and it shows…_

_Recap: _

"_Yeah, they was all dried up, Akamaru couldn't smell any blood on them at all." Kiba's voice sounded exasperated Temari dimly noted. She hadn't really though that he brother could be the killer but he was missing. Gaara was missing and now more people were dead. Temari slowly slid down the wall, no it couldn't be true could it?_

* * *

Temari was vaguely aware of the stunned silence inside the waiting room after Kiba's statement; it seemed that he hadn't mentioned this little fact to his teammates. But her mind couldn't focus on this small bit of trivia; it was spinning, too caught up in her revelation. It seemed that her warring sides had switched, the majority now believed that Gaara was this 'bloodless murderer'.

Yet a small quiet part of her buried deep still believed in her brother. He may have been able to control all the sand in the desert should he have wished to, but he wouldn't. The village was too precious to him to drain his chakra like that, and even he in all his demonic glory couldn't have been two places as once. The travel alone to the Iwa border took too much time for him to take from his duties. A frustrated grunt escaped her; it was just those unexplained absences of his of late which squashed all her rational thought in this vain.

The fan mistress sighed, there wasn't any point dwelling on the identity of the killer yet, her little brother was still missing and now she had to deal with her brothers polar opposite. Picking herself off the floor, Temari straightened her clothes and breathed deeply. Standing tall, she placed her hand on the door and walked inside.

"Temari, there you are" Kankuro sighed with relief. "I'll just leave you then, I really must be going…"

Temari shot him the patented glare, if she had to suffer through this then so the hell did he. There was no way that he was going to leave her to tell about their brother's disappearance by herself.

_Dammit_ Kankuro thought _I was almost out of the door. _The puppet master sagged; he really didn't want the pleasure of telling the Konoha delegation that Gaara had disappeared, seemingly into thin air, and that he might, probably, be the murderer.

"There's been another death" Sakura's voice again cut across the room, slicing through the tension that seemed to grow exponentially between the siblings.

Temari glanced at the pink-haired Kunoichi, breaking eye contact with her brother, "Yeah I know, I heard you half way down the corridor" She smirked, maybe goading Kankuro wasn't the best way to relieve stress but it was one of the few fun way left to her now; besides it wouldn't do for her brother to know that she'd actually cared to check her appearance before being seen by Shikamaru.

"Hey! We weren't that loud."

"Close the door next time baka"

"I…"

"Temari-san" Sakura spoke, it bad enough that she'd had to listen to her teammates bickering on the way here; she really didn't want to listen to even more pointless arguing.

"Hai?"

"Where's Gaara-sama?" She turned to include Kankuro. Silence met her question, only to be broken by her ever perverted sensei:

"What an _excellent_ question Sakura, shouldn't we be discussing this _issue_ with the Kazekage?" Kakashi's visible eye closed as he smiled towards the Suna siblings.

Kankuro gulped, shifting from one foot to another he looked over to Temari,_ please let them have found him by now._

"Well, you see…" Temari looked distinctly uncomfortable "Gaara is unavailable at this moment, so…"

"Unavailable? Don't you think that this new death is important? He is the leader of your village is he not?" Kakashi was glad that he always wore his mask; it wouldn't do for them to see his smirk as he tortured the brats for a few more minutes.

Kankuro didn't know if the jounin was being deliberately difficult or if he was genuinely curious. Either way, he was glad that it was Temari who had been asked that question. Sometimes it really paid off being the not so talented younger brother.

"Well you see, he's…" Temari sighed and her shoulders slumped "he's gone missing"

"Missing!" Sakura's shout overrode Kakashi's quiet exclamation and raised eyebrow. "How can Gaara be missing? He's the Kazekage, don't you have people who protect him, keep an eye on him? You know, _make sure that there aren't any assassination attempts_? How the hell can the most important man in the village go missing!" Sakura had taken a step forward as she vented her anger. Breathing heavily, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the Sand siblings.

Kakashi glanced over at his ex-pupil, _he_ had noticed the excessive concern and dropped honorific even if the others had not. _My, _he thought_, what an interesting trip this was turning out to be._

"Well" This time it was Kankuro who answered "He disappeared on route to his office this morning, _and_ he can take care of himself. He is the Tnauki jinchuuriki" As he said this he pointed towards the closed door on the opposite side of the room.

Just about as Sakura looked as if she would continue with her tirade, Sai, through his smiling mask, finally spoke:

"So, are you telling us that you lost Gaara-loveless, your precious Kazekage?"

_Sorry! Couldn't help it, it was the perfect line to end on, really :)_

_Rough translations for those who need it:_

_Baka – idiot_

_Kunoichi – female ninja_

_Hai – yes_

_Review please? Even if it's just to bug me for the next chapter, I work best with shoving than nudging. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Twitch Twitch**

**Gaara**

**By Chocolate coated Blue**

**AN**_: You know that tick, twitch of the eye that anime characters get when they are pissed off or annoyed? So what is really going on to make Gaara twitch?_

_I am lazy, and have no motivation. I get distracted easily, especially with new plot bunnies. I have no excuse except the fact that …alright I have no excuse. Have I really not updated for over a year? But I am back, and immensely sorry that this is so long in coming, and er I will be away for the whole of August, as in no contact with a electronic device, no internet, god that sounds depressing…_

**Disclaimer:**_** ***__sigh* I do not own Naruto, it's called a creative licence._

**Summary:**_ Gaara's happy, and it shows…__._

_Just about as Sakura looked as if she continue with her tirade, Sai, through his smiling mask, finally spoke:_

"_So, are you telling us that you lost Gaara-loveless, your precious Kazekage?"_

The siblings looked, if it were possible, even more uncomfortable than they did before.

"I never said that" Kankuro blustered "He's just…er… taking a break. Yeah he's just taking a break." His voice grew stronger as he spoke. There was nothing on earth that would make him admit that he had been in charge of Gaara's security this morning, as he had been the one to persuade everyone to have some fun last night. If Temari knew, she'd kill him no not even that, she'd massacre him and scatter the pieces so that not even Tsunade-sama could put him back together again. Yeah, there was no way that he was telling anyone that it was his fault that…

"As Kankuro said, my brother is just taking a well earned break from the _pressures_ of being Kazekage" Here Temari glared daggers at Sai. Not that he seemed to notice, for he was doing a remarkable job keeping his smile.

"I thought you said that he was _missing _Temari-san" Kakashi decided to put his two cents in before pulling out his little orange book and leaning back to watch his handiwork; all the while grinning sadistically into his mask. _Oh this will be fun…._

"Ah well, not _missing_ per say. We are pretty sure that he…er…hasn't left the village."

"Hasn't left the village? Hasn't LEFT THE VILLAGE!" Sakura's voice rose in volume until she was nearly screaming the next words. "I though that you were _trained _shinobi with _elite_ forces who can track almost anything. Well…" Here she rounded on Kiba to continue her tirade "can you smell him? Is he still in the village? _Where is he_!" The last words were spoken in such a menacing tone that Akamaru whimpered slightly before cowering behind Kiba's legs.

Kiba gulped. He'd seen one of these types of rages before when Naruto had…, scratch that he didn't _know_ what Naruto had done and neither did he ever _want_ to know. With as many broken bones as Naruto had had, he wasn't even quite sure how the idiot had even survived a wrath like that. God that dumbass was such a freaking idiot sometimes. Everyone knew Sakura had a temper and strength to match Tsunade's and was much, much more liberal with how she wielded that monstrous strength.

It was scary the amount of damage a single punch of hers could inflict, let alone all those freaky medical jutsus she knew to twist your insides. No, it was best he felt, if he could do exactly what she wanted, no matter how angry Gaara would become with his freakishly creepy sand.

Kiba shuddered, and then took a deep breath. In a quiet voice nobody was used to hearing from the brash teen, Kiba spoke;

"Ah Sakura… I don't…er…I don't know, his scent is all over this room, and most of the village too, he…er…he visits everywhere; it'd hard to distinguish how recent each is. Gomen Sakura"

Turning from her victim Sakura turned her wrath back to its original target. The Suna siblings.

"Well? What are you doing to find your brother?"

Temari took a breath before speaking, trying to collect her thoughts long enough to ward off the pink haired kunoichi's anger.

"The ANBU are out looking for him as we speak, there is nothing more to do" here she paused considering the girl in front of her before continuing "Unless of course you would like to join the search since you are so concerned for our brother".

That seemed to shut the girl up, for at least a minute. Sputtering, Sakura scrammed for words "I well, we… we have very important information to give the Kazekage, or have you forgotten?" She returned the glare Temari was levelling her way.

Shikamaru sighed, this was going nowhere. As much as he respected the two kounochi sometimes the two could be so… "troublesome". Leaning back onto the wall Shikamaru decided it would only infuriate them more if he pointed it out. Blinking he realised that both women had turned to face him, faces darkening as they stared at his laid back form.

"Ma, ma, I thought we where looking for the _Gaara_, Sakura-chan" Kakashi pouted into his mask, why did Shikamaru have to spoil his fun. All those fireworks gone to waste, all he wanted was some entertainment. His favourite pair weren't around to prod and poke yet, and what was taking them so long? He pouted behind his mask again.

Temari and Sakura both huffed, shifting their gazes away from each other. Anger now deflating as they contemplated the situation facing them. Sakura turned her head towards the door across the other side of the room. Determined now to ignore the two Suna siblings, she began to study the ornate door. It really was a quite beautiful, in an odd way. Blending into the walls, hidden almost in plain sight, really she could see why Gaara favoured it for his office, it matched his Sand quite closely.

Sakura blinked "Temari-san, Kankuro-san, have you checked absolutely everywhere for your brother" her voice had become almost sickeningly sweet.

Temari blinked and turned questioning eyes towards the kounochi "yeah, the ANBU are searching for him now"

"Really?" again Sakura's voice held a deliberately forced light tone. Purposefully she walked towards the door she had been studying.

"Hey that's Gaara's office you can't go in there" Kankuro spoke up, making as if to stop the girl from he destination

"Oh is it really?" The light tone Sakura had adopted had slipped somewhat "Well I guess it won't matter if we wait in here then" gritting her teeth over the last words, she placed a hand on the door knob and pulled the door outward.

Only to be met with what could only be described as a wall of sand.

_I in no way shape or form speak Japanese so if any of this is wrong I humbly apologise. I used to watch the sub version (or at least the ones I watched) and now I watch any anime subbed so to me it feels more natural, but then I could have it all wrong._

_Gomen - Sorry_


End file.
